<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nervous for Nothing by theartofimaginaryfriends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710516">Nervous for Nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends'>theartofimaginaryfriends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunters (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is nervous when meeting Roxy's daughter, Malika, but realizes there was nothing to worry about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roxy Jones/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062053</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nervous for Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N had never been great with kids. They liked them well enough but didn't know how to handle them. Friends have told Y/N that kids should be treated like tiny drunk adults, but that never seemed to help. If someone offered to let Y/N hold a baby, they always turned it down in fear of dropping them. When a kid approached them, they felt trapped and unsure of what to do. </p><p>When their girlfriend of six months, Roxy Jones, suggested that Y/N finally meet her daughter, they couldn't refuse. Malika was Roxy's world, and she loved the eight-year-old more than anything. Y/N couldn't bear to say no to her and agreed to meet Malika on a day Roxy wasn't working. </p><p>That lunch was coming up quicker than Y/N anticipated, leaving them feeling frantic. They weren't sure how to approach the kid, and could only imagine scenarios that ended up horribly. Kids were great judges of character, and all of them seemed to have no filter. This was Y/N's biggest fear with meeting Malika. What if she got a bad vibe from Y/N and immediately didn't trust them? It was almost guaranteed the kid would vocalize her thoughts.</p><p>They continued to dwell even as they entered the family-friendly diner and took a seat at a booth waiting for Roxy and her daughter. When they spotted the two walk into the establishment, Y/N stood up and waved them over. Finally seeing Roxy, Y/N felt more relaxed, always having felt at ease around the huntress. The woman took Y/N's breath away every time they were together. and they couldn't help but fall in love, even more, every time they laid eyes on Roxy.</p><p>"Hey, Rox," Y/N grinned, kissing their girlfriend.</p><p>"Hey, Y/N," she smiled.</p><p>"Ewww," Malika shielded her face with her hands as the couple kissed again.</p><p>"You must be Malika," Y/N knelt down, the nerves slowly coming back. The little girl peeked through her fingers, studying Y/N's slightly nervous smile and glancing at the hand held out to her. Taking her hand away from her face, she shook Y/N's hand apprehensively.</p><p>"You're pretty," the kid stated, still studying Y/N.</p><p>"Thank you," Y/N laughed. So far, so good. Malika seemed like a good kid, but that didn’t put Y/N's nerves at rest. When the three of them settled back into the booth, Roxy reached into her bag and handed Malika a travel-sized notebook and a box of crayons.</p><p>"Keeps her quiet while we wait for food," Roxy told Y/N, noticing the puzzled look.</p><p>"Makes sense," Y/N said, watching the girl draw scribbles all over the page.</p><p>The waiter came to the table to take their order a moment later, and Roxy told Y/N about her latest job trying to keep the details as vague as possible for Malika's sake. The little girl looked up at Y/N, eyes shining. "My Mommy's a superhero! Did you know that?"</p><p>"Yes, I did," Y/N couldn't help but smile at her. "She's the best superhero out there."</p><p>Admittedly she was adorable, and as far as Y/N could tell Malika liked them well enough. As time passed, Malika asked Y/N to join her and colour as well. Knowing never to say no to a kid, Y/N took the page she ripped from the notebook and the green crayon that Malika handed to them. It soon turned into the adults listening to Malika ramble about whatever came to mind, not that either of them minded.</p><p>As time went on, Y/N forgot about the initial anxiety leading up to the lunch. They could see why Roxy saw Malika as her world. If anything, she was almost a mini version of her mother. Sassy and fiery, a little bit of an attitude, but loving all the same. Meeting Malika was as easy as it was to be around Roxy, and they couldn't be more grateful.</p><p>When lunch came to a close, Malika's happiness dissipated a little. "We have to go home already?"</p><p>"Yeah, we do," Roxy nodded. "But we'll see Y/N again, soon."</p><p>"Promise?" Malika looked at both the adults. </p><p>"Promise."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>